Mirabella Gilbert
by Yessi-love1619
Summary: What if Elena and Jeremy had a little sister named Mirabella. What if Damon Salvatore fell for Mirabella instead of Elena? how would the story change?
1. Mirabella

Mirabella

(Chapter 1)

I was sleeping in my warm bed till I heard an annoying pounding in my door, I knew without a question it was my older and annoying sister so I yelled out "GO AWAY ELENA!" "OPEN UP" she yelled threw my door "Noooooooooo" I complained. "Yes" she said "it's your first day of school". Uggg I though the more reasons to not wake up.

Ok let me explain my name is Mirabella Gilbert younger sister of Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert. I'm 15 years old my siblings are both older than me, Elena is 17 years old and Jeremy is 16. I got along better with Jeremy don't get me wrong I love Elena but she's just miss perfect.

Everything she does is right but not me. Nooo I was not jealous ok maybe just a little but with good reason she got everything and I was always left in the dark she was always the perfect one and I hated it so to piss of people I did the complete opposite of her. I knew Elena didn't do it on purpose she was the good girl but it still hurt. Everything revolved around her.

Elena and I were the complete opposite, she was tall and I was short. Elena was shy and reserved while I was outgoing and bubbly. She just thought it was rude but who cares what she thinks. Elena and I also had no similarities in looks whatsoever. Elena had light brown that was to her waist and it was straight, mine was dark brown with silky curls that fell to mid back. Also Elena had Doe brown eyes while I had electric blue. Why? I had no idea. Anyways, Elena knocked again and said that if I didn't get up she was coming in so I jumped up and started getting ready.

I started with my normal morning routines. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and changed. When I was done I got out I wondered to my closet with my towel secured around my body. I picked out a pretty white skirt with ruffles at the bottom and a golden shirt with gold flats to go with my outfit. I wondered over to my mirror and I dried my hair. I loved my hair so I just left it down and added a sparkly golden head band with a small bow on it. I walked to the door of my room and I took a deep breath.

I opened it and skipped down the stairs. I sighted sadly as I entered the kitchen and didn't see mom. Do you know why she wasn't there she was dead that's. It was all Elena's fault, I always hated her for that and I always will. I was frozen on the door to the kitchen till I heard my brothers voice wish made me jump. "I miss them to you know" "gahh" I said turning around "gess, don't scare me like that" I scolded Jeremy he just snorted and walked forth in to the kitchen.

Elena came down and I looked at her then look away. I heard her sigh, "are you ok?" she asked me "don't start I told her. I went to the kitchen and got a cup of hot chocolate. You see I hate coffee I have no idea why the bitter taste of it it's horrible. I grabbed my stuff and I headed out of the house. We did not leave that far away from the school and I wanted to enjoy the day since it was sunny. I also needed time to clear my head that and I did not own a car.

(AN): okkkkkk that's the end of chapter one pleas leave me a review feel free to tell me what u think thank o yea I almost forgot that as you can see I will be making changes and to sadly let you know that I don't own TVD LJ smith dose so I'm just using her characters to make my own story all credit to them and The CW. I juts own Mirabella and any other OCs u see along the way


	2. First meeting

First Meting

(Chapter two)

I got to school at around 7:49 so I still had a few minutes till the bell rang. I looked around and I saw the cheerleaders and sighted sadly. I always wanted to join cheerleading but I never did. Elena was in it, mom loved it and always wanted me and Elena to be in it together. I wanted to but I felt I was not good enough so I left the making mom proud to Elena since she was the favorite and eldest of all of us. I started walking to my class when I heard a "watch out" from somewhere out in campus and I turned too late to see a football heading towards me was to slow and the ball hit me square in the face.

I landed on the floor and I hit my head. I pathetically started crying and I saw people running towards me. I saw my all-time crush Tyler Lockwood. I had a huge crush on him since I met him when we were smaller. I had never really had the courage to say much to him. After all he was the star football player. Tyler was the first to get to me and asked me if I was ok. I just continued crying and I saw him look guilty. To make matters worse I saw people start to laugh at my stupidity but what was worse was that I saw my sister laughing along. I couldn't believe it, I got up and ran away.

I was so humiliated that I ran till I couldn't run anymore. I finally stopped and I broke down falling on the ground curling myself into a small ball. I heard a crunch of something nearby and I look around. I saw nothing then I heard a voice. "Are you ok" my head shot up and my jaw and mouth all but dropped open at the sigh in front of me.

There was the most gorgeous guy in front of me even more than Tyler and that was hard to do. This guy was like Adonis. "Yea" I responded pathetically my voice muffled by my arm. He smiled at me and I thought I might faint. How can a guy be so hot I thought to myself.

I smiled back at him and sat up. I looked at him and said I'm Mirabella but everyone calls me Bella. He offered me his hand and I took it. I'm Damon he responded. What are you doing here he asked me. I blushed and looked at my feet its nothing I said. He looked at me and said come on now your crying something must have happened he said. I looked at him and said nothing worth repeating. He smiled and said then wipe those tears a beautiful face should not look so sad he said. I blushed bright red and wiped my tears with the back of my hand and smiled at him. Looking at him I suddenly got the feeling that my life was about to get a whole lot more interesting


	3. Bonding

Bonding

(Chapter 3)

Mirabella's P.O.V

I looked at Damon and I said so Damon, what are you doing here? He looked at me and said with a shrug of his shoulders nothing really walking I guess. I nodded and said you're new in town right? He smiled and said is it that obvious. Yes I said well no I mean it's just that I was born here so I know everybody and a face like yours I would know if I had seen before I said without thinking.

Damon arched an eyebrow and said a face like mine? Should I be offended? I blushed, no I meant that in a good way I said quickly worried I offended him. He smirked and said relax I'm teasing Bella. I smiled hearing him call me that. I mentally scolded myself for thinking that I mean _what was I thinking he probably had a girlfriend or he was a player. _I gave him a small smile and I said do you mind if I join you on your walk? He shook his head not at all he smiled.

I smiled back and said okay, he offered me his arm and I took it happily. He started walking and I looked at him and said Damon tell me more about you. He smiled looking down there's not much to tell but what would you like to know? I thought for a minute and said everything there is to know. He chuckles and says that might take a while.

I look at him and say I thought there was not much to tell. He looks at me and his eyes twinkle and he laughs hum I did says that o well I lied he says playfully. I laugh and says so what is it then. He shakes his head and says my life is boring. I still want to know I insist my stubborn nature getting the best of me. He laughs and says bossy that's cute. I blush and say sorry. He says I'm not, he scratches his head, what if you ask question and I answer? He offers. I nod and say okay that sounds great.

My eyes twinkle in mischief and he notices and says I'm in trouble aren't I. I giggles yes you definitely are I say. Damon and I talk for hours, me asking him questions and him answering. At the end of the day I felt that I knew everything about who Damon Salvatore was.

I smiled at him and say how come you are so open with me? He looks at me and says I don't know I feel I can trust you even though I just met you. Hearing those words I smile and without thinking I hug him. He chuckles and playfully says don't get all mushy on me now. I laugh and say shut up then add I'm glad I met you and that I got to know you.

Damon smiles at me and says I'm glad I met you too. You know I'm usually not like this. I'm not friendly nice or open. I have been hurt to many times he says. The pain in his voice makes me feel sad and I says I'm sorry Damon, I promise I won't hurt you. You can always count on me. He smiles and says same here Bella same here.

I smile and we continue walking. We walk and talk at the same time in silence. Suddenly he halts and I stubble a bit. What is it? I asked worried. He turns and looks at me I just thought of something. You know all about me but all I know about you is your name, that you talk a lot and that you're nice. I blush and say not always but if you're so interested ask away.

Damon questions me on my life and at times he really makes me think hard. Before I know the sky gets dark. Damon continued questioning me and I look at him. At the end of the night I just realized I told Damon everything things that I have never told anyone before. Its then I realize that Damon and I have bonded and we are on the road to becoming hopefully good friends.


	4. Friendship

Friendship

(Chapter 4)

There was just so much to Damon I couldn't keep track. I learned that Damon was very mysterious also that he had been hurt before, he was sad and alone and nobody understood him. I felt so bad for him because he felt that he was always second choice. Since Damon and I started talking I kept noticing little things about him. I would see how his eyes would become darker when he was sad or angry, and how his eyes where light when he was happy. I saw how his eyes gleamed and how his bottom lip was bigger than the top one.

All these little things I noticed where getting saved in my memory. I felt that I really connected with Damon, with him I felt happy and complete. I had absolutely no idea why but I did and it was great. Damon told me everything and as the time went on I noticed how he would sometimes look distant and I realized he was having flashbacks. He would lose himself in memories.

After a few minutes Damon asked me Bella if I told you something about me that was not so good will u still... Care for me? His voice was skeptical and I looked at him yes I responded without hesitation. Damon nodded and said Bella, do you believe in the supernatural? I looked at him and slowly nodded I mean I guess it's probably not possible but I always felt that there were other species I supposes confess felling idiotic.

Damon nods well what would you do if you knew one? I looked at him puzzled what do you mean? Damon scratches his head what if I told you that the supernatural was real and that I could prove it to you. My heart skipped a beat, how I asked exited to see where this was leading.

Damon sighted and shook his head forget it he told me his voice full of disappointment. No Damon please tell me I said. He looked at me and said you'll think I'm a monster you will hate me. I could never hate you I told him. He sighted and looked at me really? I nodded and he looked at me alright he said just remember that you asked for it. I nodded and felt a little nervous. Damon took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

I waited to see what would happen when suddenly Damon disappeared in a blur. I gasped and looked around Damon? I called a bit scared. Suddenly I felt someone behind me and I jumped up and turned around. Damon was behind me but his face was different his once blue eyes were rimmed in red and he had veins popping put underneath his eyes. I looked at him in amazement no fear whatsoever.

Damon looked at me puzzled and I tiled my head you're a vampire I said. Damon nodded and I smiled. That is so cool! I exclaimed. Damon's scary looks was replaced with a huge smile. You're not scared he asked me? I shook my head and smiled softly Damon you're my friend no matter what you are. Damon smiled and shocked me by hugging me tightly. I giggled and mimicked his old words don't get all mushy on me now. Damon laughed and let go.

He smiled and said you just surprise me more each time I talk to you. I smile that's a good thing right? A really good thing he said chuckling. His face went back to normal and I pouted. Awe no let me see your fangs I whined. Damon laughed and showed me his face. I carefully raced my hand and toughed his fangs. Then slowly ran my face under his eyes to feel the vain.

I shuddered and laughed creepy I murmured. Damon broke out laughing a said o Bella you really are something special. I smiled and said so Mr. Vampire tell me your real story. Damon sobered up and looked at me and led me to a tree. He sat down and I did the same. Damon told me his story.

Threw out his story I was horrified. He told me about how he always felt like a second choice and he confessed about why he hated his brother Stefan so much. I could not help it and I got angry when I saw how much he had been hurt but what shocked me most was that way I found myself really angry so angry I wanted to punch something when he told me about Katherine.

I could see the hurt in his eyes when he talked about her the longing and want he had for her. For some reason to me it hurt to see him so sad. I knew it was weird but he had left a mark on me, something I wouldn't forget.

Damon and I had bonded and I felt as if we had something special. I knew deep in my heart I wanted him to feel the same way. I also knew that Damon was really and truly and deeply in love with someone who would never love him back.

It was easy so easy to detect that Katherine was nothing but a manipulative little selfish b****. It made me sad but angry to see how she could so easily play with his heart and not feel anything. I wished so bad I could tell him what I saw but I knew he would get upset.

What Damon needed to realized was that there were people out there who cared for him and who wouldn't give up on him. Everyone even himself lost hope in him. It was then I made a promise to myself to always be there for him. I vowed I would always be his friend no matter what was thrown our way. I was determined to heal his broken heart and show him that I really cared for him.

Damon was so sweet and kind it was just buried deep in him. He was scared that was all, he didn't want to get hurt but for a reason he trusted me and that is something that made me happy. He gave me his trust and I knew I would not betray him. I would stick to his side. I would help him be good.

Damon looked at me and said "so now that you know everything what are you going to do?" "I'm going to be your friend because you need it" Damon smiled and said "thank you" " I promise you Damon that ill always stay by your side and be there when you need me never doubt it." "I won't" he said. It was official Damon Salvatore and I where now friends and I promised to keep my promise forever and always.


	5. Big trouble

Big Trouble

(Chapter 5)

Damon not only told me everything about his life but he told me his vampire life and told me about the cool things he could do. Damon was amazing he even took me on a run around the forest. I couldn't remember the last time I was so scared yet happy and excited at the same time. Think of it id never felt that way.

_-Flashback-_

Damon had just finished telling me all about the vampire life, good and bad included. I had never thought of that but I thought it was amazing. I secretly hoped that one day he would consider turning me. I had always wanted to be different and what better way than to become a vampire. Besides the life just sounded amazing. You could do anything, be anyone, you would always be pretty and immortal. O well I thought maybe one day he will I said and secretly locked that hope away.

Damon being the mean guy he is decided to scare me because he thought it was funny making me jump out of my skin. He climbed up in a tree until I couldn't see him then he went quiet and when I was looking around he jumped and landed on me. "Ooofff" was all I said as I hit the ground. Damon apparently thought it was funny because he cracked up and hearing his beautiful and contagious laugh I joined in. Damon when he was done said "do you want to try something?" "Ok" I said trusting him. Let me tell you big mistake.

Damon picked me up and we were suddenly running at the speed of light. I felt like in those movies where you see the people's skin getting smooched at the speed, it was pretty funny. I was both screaming and laughing and Damon was looking at me in amusement. When he finally stopped I was dizzy.

Damon looked at me expectantly and laughing I said "let's go again" he then smiled and laughed with me. It was then I look up at the sky and noticed how it was dark. The information hit me like a ton of rocks and I was suddenly worried. "O crap I'm soo dead I told Damon" he looked at me in amusement and said "why?" "Why, why because its dark and I don't know what hour it is and Jenna and Elena plus Jeremy are going to murder me!" I exclaimed.

Damon said "I'm sorry come on I'll take you home" "ok" I said he then looked at me with a wicked smile and I said "o crap" too late was all I could think as he used his vampires peed taking me in his strong arms to take me home, in the incredible speed of his. I made it home in record time.

Of course I had a little supernatural help but o well I still got home in record time. I smiled at Damon as he put me down, I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek "thank you for today and everything I had an amazing time." "Your very welcome he said" then he hugged me and with that he disappeared. I walked forth to my porch and was about to pull out my key to open the door when it was flung open by Jenna. "You're in big trouble missy" "oops" was all I said before she got my hand and literally yanked me inside closing the door after yanking me in.


	6. Grounded

Grounded

(Chapter 6)

To say Jenna was mad would be a lie she was furious so you can guess how that went down. "Mirabella Arianna Gilbert!" screeched Jenna making me flinch at the loudness in her voice "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORIED I WAS, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" she questioned me.

"No I said I don't know what time it is and I'm sorry I made you worry Aunt Jenna it won't happen again" I said I managing to keep my voice low and not yell. "Well you bet you won't do it again because your grounded for a whole month" "WHAT" I yelled finally losing my head "You heard me" she said "your grounded no discussion" "but that no fair" I said "yes it is" interrupted the voice of the person I didn't want to see. "How is this your business Elena? I asked her "You are business since mom and dad died" she said simply.

"You mean since you killed them" "what?" "Why would you say that?" she asked me appalled "o don't play stupid you know it's your fault" I accused. Elena opened her mouth to respond but before she could Jenna's voice cut threw "enough "she said "go to your room Mirabella you are to stay there till I say so" "yea whatever I said it's not like I wanted to be here anyways"

I went up to my room with tears in my eyes and ran to my bed. It was ridiculous was all I could think it's not fair why me? was all I thought why me? "Hey Bella" a voice said making me jump I looked around and my eyes landed on a still shadow in my window. I careful walked over and opened it ad I saw Damon.

"O my god you scared me" I accused he gave me his signature smirk "I know sorry" he said "now invite me in before I fall" he demanded. I took this as my chance to get payback for him scaring me in the forest. "No" I said with a smirk of my own "uggg" he complained "why?" "Ha-ha because you scared me so I'm now getting payback I said"

"would It help if I said sorry?" he asked "ummm maybe, if you really mean it" I said "ok then he said, Bella I'm terribly sorry for scaring you and promise to not do it again ever" what he didn't notice was that I saw his smile twitching. "Your such a liar" I said "yea he said but come on please you know I never beg" "ufff" I said fine.

"Damon Salvatore I invite you" he smiled and slipped in. "uff" he said "I thought I would fall for a minute there" he said sarcastically I elbowed him in the stomach "yea yea whatever" I said "you know you wouldn't have fallen" I told him "yea I know' he said with a smile.

"Now wipe those tears" he said brushing his fingers under my eyes to wipe my tears. "It's just not fair" I said "I know and I'm sorry" he said but life is not fair. "Thanks I said still sniffling he smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He sighted and said "the things you do to me"

"What?" I said confused he pulled back and said "You make me feel Bella and I don't know why, I care about you your my friend my only one and I don't want to see you sad ever ok?" "Yea" I nodded o and Damon you're a great friend to and I'm not ever letting you go I said"

He smiled and took me to the bed "I'm grounded" I told him "I know but don't worry I'll be here to make It less bad" I laughed and shook my head as cocky as ever I thought and with those thought I fell asleep thinking it's going to be hell tomorrow.


	7. Argument and a Revelation

Argument and Revelations

(Chapter 7)

I woke up in the morning and I was surprised to find Damon still there. "Hi" I said. He smiled and said "morning" in a sleepy voice I smiled back and said "well I have to go to school". "Noooo" he complained "ha-ha I feel the same why but duty calls, now shoo go do what vampires do". "Ok' he said he pecked my cheek and was gone with the wind.

I found myself happy this morning, I had no idea why. I thought I would feel sad and depressed but I didn't. It felt wonderful and alive again. Damon just brought this light into me and it was amazing how in just one day my whole life changed. I shockingly found myself happy for school id never felt like that before. Even now that I thought about it I was surprised.

While all these thought ran through my head I was getting ready. I finished getting ready in record time. I bounced down the stairs with a smile on my face. Right now I bet you you're thinking wow she's crazy she's grounded and she's happy? She has to go to school and she's smiling? Did she hit her head or something? Well to answer your question I'm not crazy well at least I don't think I am and I absolutely agree with you I should not be smiling but o well and last I'm pretty positive I did not hit my head.

Anyhow I got to the kitchen and skipped to the fridge. I got my hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. I sat at the kitchen table and ate it. When I was done I noticed the time it was barely 6:30. Dam it I thought what time did I wake up no wonder Damon was still sleepy. As I was thinking footsteps could be heard above me. I looked over and I saw Jenna coming down, Elena and Jeremy behind her.

"Morning" I sing songed and they all gave me weird looks "what?" I sad defensibly "you're up early and your smiling" said Jenna 'should we be worried?" she asked me with a worried look on her face. I scowled at her seriousness "no" I snapped 'but thanks for ruining my good mood" I told her sourly.

"Sorry' she said I hummed in response. I looked at my brother and smiled 'morning he said "morning" I responded. He hugged me and asked how I was doing. "I'm fine I said" I actually answered because Jeremy and I really where good siblings.

"Look" started Elena "what you did yesterday was unacceptable and it better not happen again" silence was in the kitchen. "You're not the boss of me" I told Elena "actually I am" she said "since I'm older I'm in charge" "no you're not" I said getting angry now. "Besides if you really cared you would have stood up for me yesterday" "what is she talking about?" asked Aunt Jenna to Elena "nothing' she said quickly "you don't know" I said "know what?" asked Jenna "drop it Mira" said Elena I smirked

"OK" was all I said and started walking away but as I expected I got stopped by Jenna "tell me" she demanded so I did I told her that Elena had laughed when I got hit and Jenna was now angry and asked if I was ok "yes" I responded. Jenna nodded and looked me over then sighted. Look Mira you're my niece and I love you I'm sorry for yelling yesterday I just got worried.

I looked at my aunt it's okay I understand it was irresponsible of me. Jenna nodded and said I didn't know what happened and now I do, but next time something like that happens come to me don't just run off. I nodded my head and she hugged me. For being so responsible you're off the hook Mira, but just this one time okay? I beamed at her and nodded she laughed and said go on now you don't want to be late


	8. Normal Day

Normal day

(Chapter eight)

Damon's p.o.v

I have had quite an interesting day so far. Today I returned to Mystic Falls I returned for my lost love and blood. I was walking through the woods when I smelled the most amazing scent ever. I followed the smell to a very deep part in the forest and I thought to myself who would be dumb to be out here in the forest all alone.

I found my answers in a small girl around the age of 16. I was so entranced with her smell I did not noticed I stepped on a branch making noise. I quickly pulled back into the shadows before she saw me. The girl looked up and my breath caught in my throat she was beautiful. Dare I say even more so than Katherine and trust me that hard to do. No I said to myself but it was too late my body suddenly had a mind of its own and I found myself moving forward.

I laid a hand on the girl and from that moment my life changed. The girl wish later I found out was named Mirabella Gilbert had me fascinated with her the second I touched her I felt such a strong connection with her. Mirabella and I talked for hours on end. I told Mira everything. She was a very curious person and I found it amusing and dare I say cute. Bella as she asked me to call her asked me questions about me and I told her. Obviously I had to edit some things but I kept it to the truth as much as I could.

In the end I told her my secret no human should know. Surprisingly she did not run or scream she accepted me it was then I realized she was someone I would not lose I just couldn't. I vowed to protect her from everyone and everything Mirabella had become my friend and I would not lose her. When she found out I was able to tell her everything and I did. I showed her my powers and she was fascinated.

Often I found myself thinking how beautiful she was this then would get me noticing little things about her. Everything she did was amazing I had no idea how much this small human girl could change me so much in such a short period of time. When I showed her my speed she was fascinated her laugh was so beautiful it was like a bell and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

When I was with her I felt happy I felt accepted and not as a second choice. Mirabella had left a mark on me. When she told me she would get in trouble I got worried so I took her to her house. When we got there I left her there and stayed around. I heard everything and it made me mad. When I saw her go to her room I took chance and went to her window.

Bella and I joked and we talked more. Bella ended up falling asleep on me and I found myself feeling calm and in peace. I had so many emotions running threw me so many thought swirling in my head that without noticing I fell asleep.

When Bella woke up she woke me up and I left. I kept an eye on her all day. It was official Bella and I were now friends and I would always treasure that. She was special she was my friend.

(AN: This is really more of a filler chapter not really important but I just wanted you guys to see what Damon was thinking. I did not go into much detail since it was all the same in the chapter with Mirabella and Damon this is just to see this threw Damon's eyes)


	9. Help

Help

(Chapter 9)

Mirabella's P.O.V

School is Six Crappy Hours Of Our Life that I hate. School was a drag and I got lots of pointing and laughing at. I pretended to ignore them and not see them. inside my heart was braking I was so embarrassed. How could I have started to cry? I asked myself. I hated myself for being so fragile but I remember what Damon said so I smiled and acted without a care in the world.

Jeremy P.O.V

My sister Mirabella took our parents death hard. To be honest so did I but I acted indifferent. Elena was complicated she was hurting but she was coping with it the wrong way. I knew she wanted to be a good sister and she was but she tried too hard. The problem with Mirabella and Elena was that Mira blamed Elena and Elena was not helping with bossing her around.

I could understand both my sisters I at first felt it was Elena's fault but then I realized what could she have done? Accidents happen there part of life and we can't do anything about it. My hate for my sister faded. Mira was a different story she was bubbly fun and outgoing but our parents death sent her into hiding.

The first day of school I heard Bella was hit and I was worried but when I looked for her they told me she ditched and left. I was more worried but when she came back from where she had gone she was happy and smiling. For a second I saw my old little sister. The bubbly happy and irritating Mira but it was gone to soon. I planned to fix her and my sisters relationship. I was certain this would bring Bella back into her old self.

Mirabella's P.O.V

I attended school all day and actually paid attention. Since Damon had come into my life I felt alive I felt the old Mira coming back to life. This morning I realized I could be the old Mira if I wanted but I needed help. I decided to act like her with the exception of some things. For example all day today I had been fin and bubbly. Even when people where mean I would turn my head and give them my back. Damon had caused a big change and I wanted to do the same to him. I wanted to be the best friend he ever had. To always be there for him and make him be happy. I wanted Damon to feel alive once again and I had a perfect idea how. I was going to need help.

Elena's P.O.V

I was angry so angry why did Mira had to be a spoiled brat and snitch on me. I understood her I mean if I was her I would blame me to but she had to understand. I was desperate I needed my little sister back. I wanted to fix all the problems with her but she just locked me out. I wanted to be there for her but she wouldn't let me. I knew I was pushing her away but I felt like I owed it to my parents to take on their roll. I myself felt the guilt and if I could go back in time I would but I couldn't and it would haunt me forever. Stefan was amazing and wonderful he was my knight in shining armor. Stefan made all the worry leave and I felt happy I felt as if I could tell him everything. Could I possibly be in love with him with such little time? Only time would know, but I need at least a clue. I had an idea but I need help.

Mirabella's P.O.V

I absolutely hated myself for what I was about to do. I kept waking anyways and when I got to the door I froze. I told myself to not be chicken and I pushed the house door open I entered and went up the stairs to her door.

Elena's P.O.V

I hated this I hated being so scared but I had to do it. I was pacing in my room when I heard another pair of footsteps. I walked to my door and froze. I opened the door and I saw Mira with her hand about to knock. "o" we both said at the same time. Then we both said at the same time "I need your help" I smiled and she have me a tiny one in return "ok" I answered.


	10. Invitation

Invitations

(Chapter 10)

Mirabella's P.O.V

As I got home from school I noticed Elena was home already. I really wanted to talk to Damon but I need advice. I decided to go to Elena for advice. I went to her room and was about to knock when suddenly the door was yanked open and we both said "o". I told her I needed advice and she did the same. She let me in and I sat on her bed

I told her all about how I had a friend and wanted to talk to him but didn't know how to do it. I told her everything except that he was a vampire and his real story I also left out his name. She told me I should have a dinner with him and take my chance to speak to him. I thought that she was brilliant and even jumped and hugged her. I at first was startled but then I smiled and didn't regret it for one second.

Elena's p.o.v

Mira came into my room and asked for advice. She talked to me about her friend. Mira told me how they met and she told me everything except his name. I paid attention to her because I loved that she came to me for advice. After she finished explaining to me I gave her my idea.

When I told her the idea her features lit up and she jumped and hugged me and I obviously hugged her back. When she hugged me I was so happy but then I remembered I needed her help. I told her all about my Stefan and Bonnie and how I wanted them to be friends. She suggested that I get them to talk more often so they get to know each other. I thought that it was a great idea so I set out to do it.

Mirabella's p.o.v

Elena told me about her boyfriend and about Bonnie. I told her that she should help them work out there problems by talking. She thought it was a great idea and after we finished talking I just sat there looking at her. I could see the happiness in her eyes and face at how I came to her for advice. My hate for my sister slowly banished. She was my sister after all, and I knew I would resent her but I could never hate her. I could just pretend (insert evil laugh)

-Meanwhile-

At the boarding house:

Stefan sat in a chair thinking with a book in his hand.

Stefan's p.o.v

I was reading Romeo and Juliet in a way it resembled me and Elena's love. Our love was doomed since the beginning. I would do anything in my power to not end up like Romeo and Juliet al tough. As I was thinking that my thought wondered to Elena I wanted to know if she felt the same way of me as I did her. I loved Elena and I was sure about it. I needed reassurance and as if my prayers where answered my phone rang and I looked and I smiled as the caller id said Elena.

I picked up and put the phone to my ear and said "hello" "hey Stefan" I heard Elena's voice say over the phone. "Umm I wanted to know if you were still coming over for dinner" she said "yea I am I said" I heard her sigh out in relief on the other end. "Great she said come over at seven" "ok I will be there" I answered and then I hung up.

I was very curious about her sister. She always told me about her and she mentioned how she was sad she hated her. I tried my best to console Elena about it but I couldn't help the spike of anger and annoyance at her sister. That got me thinking about my brother Damon.

I hadn't seen him in 15 years. As if summoned by my thoughts I heard the last voice I wanted to hear. "Hello brother" I looked up and I said "Damon!"

Mirabella's p.o.v

I was pacing back and forth with the phone in my hand. I was not sure if I should call him. To be honest I was being a chicken but at the end I gathered my resolve and dialed his number then waited. "Hello?" I heard his voice say over the phone "Damon it's me Bella" I said in a breathless voice. "O Bella how may I be of assistance he said in a sweet voice.

Damon's p.o.v

I was walking out of the door where I had just been in a while ago kicking my little brother's ass when I heard a ring. I looked down and saw that my phone was flashing and ringing. I carefully brought my phone to my ear and said "hello?"

"Damon it's me Bella" answered the voice. As soon as I heard her voice I became happy again "o Bella how may I be of assistance to you?" I asked her "well I wanted to invite you to dinner at the grill I made a reservation for us" she said in a breathless and hopeful voice. "Yea definitely I'll go that would be great" I told her

I head her squeal with happiness and sigh in relief. "Great she said meet me at seven" I was laughing and said "Bella you do know I can hear you right? I think you are excited to see me" I said in a teasing voice. She laughed and said "o yea I forgot o well she said with a laugh bye Damon she said bye Bell I answered. Then I hung up, I had just gotten a dinner invitation. I could not help the smile that appeared in my face


	11. Dinner

Dinner

(Chapter 11)

Elena's p.o.v

Me and Bonnie where setting everything up for the dinner tonight. Tonight I was going to try to get Bonnie and Stefan to get along. Bonnie apparently had some trust issues with Stefan because last time they talked Bonnie accidently touched him. When I asked her what it was she said that she got a bad feeling. Well her exact words where "it was bad bad" I thought it was just a silly superstition of hers. Her grandma had been telling her that she was a supposed witch.

Stefan was an amazing and kind person but yet in my heart I could not help but feel something. I felt as if what Bonnie said was in a way true. It was not the first time I had thought of it and it always made me feel guilty. In a way I felt bad but not completely. I had a bad case of curiosity; I had always been a curious person even as a child. My siblings used to make fun of me for it.

My relationship with my brothers had always been rocky they were in a way jealous that I was the oldest. I had always without trying gotten my way and I did not do it on purpose. I felt bad for my brothers but in a way it also made me glad to have stuff they did not. My brother Jeremy was more understanding but he was always more of a Mira child. Meaning that he always preferred hanging out with Mira because she was fun.

I completely understood why they were mad at me but it was just plain rude to ignore me or not talk to me. The truth was I missed my brothers and one way or another I promised myself I would win them back.

While all these thoughts where running in my head I did not notice the time. I was so engrossed with myself talk I did not notice the time. Until there was a knock at the door that scared me. My head whipped towards the clock and my jaw dropped. The clock read 7:00 pm. Bonbon helped me make all of the food and set up for. The door sounded again. I ran to the door and I smiled when I saw Stefan time for dinner I thought.

Mirabella's p.o.v

I was pacing the Grill floor and looking to the door every time it sounded. I was 30 minutes earlier because I did not want to be late whish lately was a habit of mine. Right now it was 7:25pm and I was worried but then I mentally slapped myself because he was a vampire for crying out loud it was easy for him to be here in one second.

As I was thinking I felt someone pull me back from behind. I was about to scream but the person turned me around and I saw Damon. "You scared me" I said. He just smiled and said sorry. I looked him over and he was warring what he usually wore. A black leather jacket with a black t shirt over black jeans and black boots. He smiled when he notice me checking him out. I blushed pink and he opened his arms and I smiled and hugged him.

Damon and I sat on a table that I had reserved. Damon ordered the same as me, a hamburger with fries and a soda. Well to be honest I ordered a soda and Damon ordered bourbon. The night was silent but I wanted to break it. After all that is why I invited him. "So Damon how have you been?" I asked him "fine what about you?" "I'm good" I told him "what have you been doing?" Damon told me everything and we just talked.

I had wanted to ask Damon a question that was killing me but I was scared I would anger him. Damon and I ate as we spoke and when we finished we just sat there and looked at each other. Slow music was playing in the grill. Lots of people had gotten up and where dancing. I looked at them with longing. I love dancing but I was a coward to ask Damon to dance.

Damon had always been very observant and I loved that about him. To be honest I loved everything about him. Damon took my hand, I startled looked at him. I had not been paying attention before while I was thinking. Damon stood up and took me to the dance floor. The song that was playing was Today was a fairytale by Taylor Swift and Damon spun me around

Damon and I dance to not only that song but many more. I had an amazing time it was filled with laughter. I love Damon's laugh so much and most of the time I could not keep my eyes of him. It was a magical night.


	12. Dream

Dream

(Chapter 12)

Mirabella's p.o.v

_***Dream***_

_I was dreaming of yesterday my head was lying on Damon's chest and I was so happy and peaceful. Damon looked at me but then he broke the silence and said "Mira, what are you hiding from me?" "What" I had asked startled once again. _

_I had pulled back and looked at Damon and he gave me a stern look. "You know what I am talking about" I gave a huff and said in a small voice "you're going to leave" Damon took a sharp breath and said "what makes you think that?" I gave him a cold look and he sighted "I had planned it but now I'm not sure" "what" I asked startled "what do you mean?" "I I think I love you" he told me in such an honest voice I couldn't help but believe him. _

_Damon had this look in his eyes and then he leaned down and without noticing I leaned in to. We were about to kiss when suddenly I head a Ringgggggggggggggggggggg!_

My dream was all over and I shot up in bed. I looked and I saw that it was 3:00p.m. O my god I just dreamt of Damon my friend Damon that no matter how bad I wish it was true whoooow. Wait a second did I just think that? And did I just did I questioned myself? O my god what if I'm falling for Damon. I groaned and fell back in my bed this cannot be happening.

I do not need heartbreak. Besides he loves Katherine right? O my god what if he got over her and then. Noooo I yelled at myself this is not happening get over it Mira. I got up and got myself presentable. I braced my shoulder and went downstairs heading for the door and going where I went when I was troubled. I was going to visit mom and dad.


	13. Kiddnaping

Kidnaping

(Chapter 13)

Mirabella's p.o.v

I had packed a little bag with water, a sandwich and my diary. I have never really been much of a writer but desperate times called for desperate measures. I did not want to bother Jenna so I decided I would take a walk. At the moment I was not very rational so I wanted to do something reckless.

I took a shortcut threw the forest so I could think while walking. I knew without a doubt that Damon would be pissed at me if he found out since he had warned me that he wasn't the only vampire in the world but I did not care.

I walked and walked for almost one hour. By the time I got there I was exhausted so I just threw myself in my parent's head stones and drank my water. Well drank wouldn't be right more like chugged but anyways. After I regained my breath I took out my diary and I started writing.

_Dear diary, _

_Hello long time no write, I have so much bottled up inside of me. I miss my parents. I feel so alone now that they are gone. Even though I'm not alone, I have Damon and Jeremy and Jenna even Elena but sometimes I wish I was a vampire or a bird. I envy Damon he has so much freedom. Sometimes I wish I could just get up and leave. I don't think this is where I belong._

_There is a whole world out there waiting for me and here I am wasting it in a small town. To make things worse I think I may have a crush on my best friend. _

_Damon is amazing in every way. I will be dammed if I say I don't think he is attractive. Damon is like an Adonis in real life. When I'm with him I feel alive. I trust in Damon so much. I feel as if I could tell him anything._

_I have not felt like that since mom's and dad's death. I know I play of as mean and care free. Even if I felt left out I missed them so much they were amazing parents. I want someone to be there for me and Damon is that someone. _

_I know Damon is in love with Katherine tough. To make matters worse I started having dreams about him. The dreams feel real and sometimes I wish they were real. To be honest I know it is stupid but I think I am falling for Damon Salvatore. _

When I finish writing I think to myself I'm putting this in a safe box. There is no way I want anyone reading this. This is personal and it is one of the many bad sides to having a diary. I was so absorbed with my thinking and writing I did not pay attention to time or my surroundings.

I heard a crunch of twigs around me and I thought it was a coincidence since I was in the woods so I ignored it. That was my first big mistake. I should have never ignored it because I heard it again and again. I shot up from my sitting spot shoved all my stuff in my bag and prepared to make a run for it when a voice interrupted me.

"O I wouldn't waste my time running little girl, I will catch you easily." The voice sent shivers down my spine and it froze me in place.

I slowly turned and saw a man there; he was wearing a mask so I could not see him clearly. That and it was late it was about 8:00 pm and it was dark. Even from far I could see the evil smirk on his face as he approached me.

I knew it would be futile to run so I stayed still. "Smart girl" he said "a pleasure my name is James" "but what is a sweet little girl like you doing out here in the night in a forest all alone? Did your parent not teach you not to do that?" I was shaking from head to toe. "Awe the little girl is scared" he said with a smirk "Great" he said before he removed his mask and his face changed.

His face went demonic and it looks like Damon's when he showed me. That was the last straw for me as a scream left my lips.

The vampire flinched and snarled. He turned and launched at me but stopped short when he smelled me. "O your wearing vervain, not good means you know vampires this shall be fun" he said

I remembered Damon had given this to me the night we had dinner and told me to never take it off and explained to me the purpose of it.

James blurred to me tacking me to the ground and smacking my head against the floor. Pain exploded in my skull and I saw stars and my vision went blurry. Darkness creped in and before it took me I whispered "Damon help me" Everything went black.

(AN: Hello readers I decided to make a change, Elena now knows about Stefan and Damon, she already met them while Bella was asleep and in the woods)


	14. Missing

Missing

(Chapter 14)

Damon's p.o.v

I was pacing up and down in the house bored out of my mind. I had just gotten back from Elena's house to back my brother up. He decided to confess our secret and I knew he would need help. I had just been there and it just occurred to me that I should go see my Bell. Ahh Bella my beautiful Bell she was mazing in every way. Dare I say even better than Katherine at times. She was so sweet and innocent. Yet she was full of sadness. How could someone as her be so sad? She was a little flower all beautiful and delicate easy to break.

Bella made me feel different she made me feel things that I hadn't felt in a long time. When I was with her I felt accepted. She was one of the few people that wouldn't try to change me. She accepted me for me. She made me feel alive and complete. When I was with her I wanted to make her happy, see her laugh.

I hated seeing her sad or crying I felt that my heart was breaking to small pieces. With those thoughts in mind I go my leather jacket and flashed to the car. When I was in the car I started driving to her house.

Elena's p.o.v

I was worried, _where was she? Was she ok? It was already 10:00pm _but then again Mira has a reckless nature I shouldn't worry but I couldn't help but remember that she snuck out.

_*******Flashback*******_

I had finished talking to Stefan so I was going to go check on Mira. All my emotions where confused. Now I knew what Stefan was, I knew there past and I knew the stuff Damon was capable of. I had to make sure Mira stayed far away from Damon. I was walking up the stairs and I got to Mira's room. I knocked on her door and waited. After a minute I knocked again and I started growing impatient. _Why wouldn't she open?_ I thought.

I lost my patience so I opened the door surprised to see it was open. I stepped into the room and noticed it was empty. _Why would it be empty I could have sworn she was here_ I thought. My answer came with the window being open.

I panicked and ran toward it and saw no Mira. Then I thought _maybe she just needed some time. But why wouldn't she tell us? Duh a voice said in my head she is Mira why would she tell you of all people? Maybe she told Jeremy? I hope so I thought._

I walked out heading towards Jeremy's room. I knocked and Jeremy opened with a sleepy look. "Yes?" he asked me "have you seen Mira or did she tell you where she was going?" That seemed to wake him up "no why?" he asked with urgency in his voice. I explained what happened and he panicked. "Then let's go what are we waiting for?" he asked me.

*******Flashback over*******

This is how I ended up here in my room awake at 10:00pm on a school night waiting for my little sister, with two vampires in the search for her.

Damon's p.o.v

I got to Mira's house in less than 5 minutes and I parked the car getting out. I flashed to the back of the house to her room and saw the window open. _Perfect _I thought with a smirk. I jumped and landed and I saw she was not there. I worried because she always closed her window if she was gone. I jumped down and went to the front door and knocked. Elena opened the door with a hopeful look but it vanished as soon as she saw who it was. She was about to speak when a smile formed on her face. I looked behind me and I saw Stefan.

Stefan appeared and looked at me then Elena "you called him to?" he asked her. Elena's smile vanished "no she said quickly" "actually I came to look for you" I said talking to Stefan covering up my real reason. "o" he said "what about?" he asked.

_Shit! I cursed what would I say, umm I was bored noooo I yelled at myself then I thought about it. "_I needed someone to annoy" I told him "o and I was the lucky victim" he said sarcasm coloring his tone "o my god, Stefan makes a joke alert the media" I said equally sarcastic.

Inside I was burning with curiosity. "So Elena where is your lovey sister?" I asked "you stay away from my sister" she said venom in her voice _ouch I thought I was not the bad_. I was about to respond when Stefan interrupted me. "Elena when was the last time you saw her?" he asked her "earlier today she said. My mind slowly put clues together and my eyes widened. Mira was missing.


	15. Torture

Torture

(Chapter 15)

Mirabella's p.o.v

I woke up and it was all dark, I felt pain in my hand and legs and I focused and remembered what happened. My legs and hand where bound to a chair I was sitting in and my mouth was covered with a cloth. Tears poured from my eyes. It was all dark and she was alone and cold. Everything was silent except my pounding heart beating. The door suddenly flew open and James appeared with and evil look on his face

Damon's p.o.v

I was going out of my mind I have searched everywhere for her _where was she? _ I asked myself. I had to fins her I vowed I would protect her. What if she was hurt **or **what if she got killed? No I yelled at myself I will find her I said I have to.

Elena's p.o.v

I was going crazy where was she my little Mira I can lose her Jeremy would never talk to me. Jenna was worried because she had not seen her in a while. I decided I would say she was kidnapped because that way our chances increased of finding her. Another thing was I noticed how Damon was so angry and protective it worried me. I also felt a twang of annoyance and jealousy

Jenna's p.o.v

I was worried for Bella she was so young. Where was she? I asked myself. Elena came down running did you find her? I asked her. No Elena said she was kidnaped she said. What? I shirked yes she said they found her stuff in the cemetery and a bit of blood. O god I said I'm calling the cops. Elena nodded.

Marbella's p.o.v

I was shaking in my seat as James approached me. Awe is the little girl scared he said. I did not answer him. James smiled and go close then slapped me hard. I cried in pain and he said now the real torture begins.

Third person's p.o.v

James tortured Mirabella with several things. He would starve her and only occasionally feed her and give her water to keep her alive. He would cut her and stab her several times then feed her vampire blood to heal her. He would also let his minions use her as a punching bag. After heeling her he would do it over and over again. His favorite method was holding her underwater for a minute then bringing her back up. Bella was bruised and cut she did not care anymore and just wanted it over.

(An: I'm sorry for the suck supposed torture scene I suck at these things)


	16. Doom Day

Doom day

(Chapter 16)

Damon's p.o.v

*2 weeks later*

I was desperate, I had to find her. One way or another even if it killed me I would find her. Who would take her? That was all I thought night and day. I promised her I swore I would protect her. Katherine was the last thing on my busy mind now a days. It shocked even me.

I mean I supposedly loved her so much I would die for her. Heck I did die for her and now I couldn't care less? I was confused my emotions where a tornado at the moment. I loved Bella so much but as a friend I told my mind yet my heart says I loved her different even more than Katherine. Was that possible?

I did feel different with her, she accepted me for me. She did not change me. Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks I was in love with Bella. How? I have not the slightest clue how it happened but it did and I had to get her back safe. I would do it no matter what the price.

Bella's p.o.v

Numb. That's how I felt no actually I don't even know what I felt because I was a shell. And empty shell. James torture got worse and more often and to top it off I overhead them talking he wanted to turn me. I was delighted so happy NOT. I wanted out I wanted no needed to be close to my family to my Damon.

Yes I said my Damon because this time away from hi I have realized that I like Damon heck I even think I love him but who knows. I would never know. He would never know. That is what killed me he would never know. I would die here some horrible death and he would live and move on. I know it is selfish but I want him here with me, Ahh o well that's life you're a bitch and karma is a bitch right back to you.

I guess I deserved it I mean I was a horrible sister. See there I go blaming myself. Ahh sister, I wondered how Jeremy would do without me. Would Elena care? Would they be better off? What would Jenna do? What did they tell her? Better yet what do they think happened? Maybe I ran away? Yea I think that fits the description of me. Rebel little girl couldn't deal with the stress and boom she is a coward and ran.

What would Damon think would he look for me? I hoped deep inside me he would. I knew better fairytales where not real there were no happy endings. Not for me anyways. Ahh might as well learn to live with it for as long as I have left that is. The door suddenly burst open and I look up to see James with a smirk on his ugly face.

James's p.o.v

I was mad more than mad Damon would die I would make sure of it. Who knew this little girl was so valuable. I had reports on him being enamored with her. He would do anything for her. This was payback, but the dam girl would not say anything else about him it frustrated me.

She was so loyal to him it sickened me. I would get it out of her one way or another. But for now I just wanted to have some fun. My only problem was that she was human and was fragile. That is where my genius idea popped out. I would turn her. If I did it would kill Damon emotionally. I would get to torture her infinitely since she would just heal. Yes I said haply then it zoomed to her kicking the door open.

Poor girl all covered in blood and dirty pretty stinky to but Ahh o well. Hello Bell. She glares at me but dose not say anything. I sight awe tired love? She ignores me and I slap her making her cry out. When I speak you answer got it? Yes she whimpered. Good now let's go I have big plans for today. I say picking her up and zooming away with her

Bella's p.o.v

Death Here I come I thought as I whimpered in fear making James smile. O I wanted to so badly smack that smirk of his face. He made me mad so mad. James smirked at me well princess this is goodbye he says I'll see you when you awaken.

What I squeaked. Hum yes I'll be turning you soon he says well now actually he says no please I beg to late he says zooming up to me and forcing his wrist in my mouth. I had no choice but to swallow he stops and his hand go to my neck I close my eyes …..

An: Cliff hanger... sorry couldn't resist but anyway I'm back! And hopefully your still around so yea now what should happen now? Review and let me know

A: Bella gets saved by Damon

B: She gets turned into a vampire


	17. My Savior

My Savior

(Chapter 17)

Damon's P.O.V

I was running as fast as I could all that was running through my mind want that I had to save Bella. I would not, could not lose her. I refused to do so. I had been so stupid. The clues had been jumping at me for weeks. This was his style. What better way of getting back at me the girl I loved. James, my old enemy and what I once considered a friend. That traitor was who I was talking about, that's who was about to feel my wrath. We all know how that turns out…..

_**************** Flashback ****************_

_(1922 New York)_

_**Third person P.O.V**_

_Damon was out hunting he was stalking his pray. He was now a hunter a clod blooded killer all emotion was shut down. He was so focused as he followed the women out of the bar. He smirked and though either she is very brave or very stupid to be walking alone this late at night. After all it is New York. _

_Damon was focused on the young women when suddenly he heard noises and banging. He looked around and ran over there using his new speed. What he saw angered him and confused him. _

_There was a young man being beat up by what Damon assumed to be his father. This brought old unwanted memories to Damon and he flashed over and ripped the man away from the kid. The killer in Damon took over and he snapped the mad necks and drank him dry. After he finished he wiped his bloody mouth and looked at the unconscious kid. He sighted and knew he would regret it later but he speed over and fed the kid his blood._

_The kid had no choice but to drink, Damon the looked at him and tasked then snapped the kid's neck. The kids fell to the floor temporarily dead and Damon picked him up and carried him to the hotel. _

_**************** Flashback over****************_

Mirabella's P.O.V

James had his hands around my neck. Fear was pounding inside of me like tidal waves hitting the shores. I closed my eyes and braced myself knowing what was coming. James neared my face and I felt his breath tickle my face. He said in a menacing voice see you in the afterlife. I whimpered and thought good bye world.

The pain I was anticipating never came instead I heard a shocking grunt. My eyes opened and I looked up to see James with a pain filled expression.

I looked down to see a wooden stake lodged in James hart and I gasped as he fell dropping me to the ground. I fell to the floor and I looked up to see Damon with a thunderous expression on his face. Hi eyes locked onto mine and his expression softened. Mira he whispered and I managed a weak smile. You came I murmured happily. He looked at me and nodded. I looked at him one last time before my world went dark.

Damon's P.O.V

I ran until I came across a small abandoned cabin. Perfect I though knowing this is where James would keep Bella. I ran inside hoping with all my heart the she was okay and alive. I busted inside and looked around. Suddenly I found myself surrounded by men in black. I rolled my eyes typical I thought and smirked. Come at me I told them and rushed them ripping out hearts left and right.

I after a few minutes I looked around and wiped my bloody hand on my jeans. I smirked at my job until I heard a voice that chilled me to my bones. It was not the voice but the words itself that made me see red.

I moved the fastest I have ever moved in my life rage filing my movements. I ran until I was at some sort of basement and I saw James holding Bella by her throat. I moved quietly and picked up a sharp piece of wood and I ran it straight into his heart.

I saw him gasp and fall. Relief filled me as I saw Bella again. James dropped to the ground taking her with him. She looked up at me and gave me a small weak smile. I returned it I move towards her as she blacked out. I threw James dead body away from her and picked her up. For one second I let myself enjoy having her safe in my arms. Hurt but safe, I smiled and looked at her then speed of towards Mystic Falls.


	18. Waking up

Waking Up

(Chapter 18)

Mirabella's P.O.V

I was laying on something soft and warm. To me it felt like a bed, my eyes were closed and I was thinking. Suddenly memories started flooding my brain and I remembered what happened. I shot up from what I believed was a bed with a gasp escaping my lips.

A groan came out of my mouth as a pounding hit my head. I literally felt I had a drum inside me head going BOOM BOOM BOOM each time I moved or blinked. I heard a small chuckle and I looked up until my eyes focused on a figure. A big smile spread across my face and I tried to get up to hug the person.

He chuckled again and I pouted. "Easy there tiger don't tire yourself out your still hurt bell." I nodded and opened my arms for a hug. There was a small gust of wind and then I was in someone's warm arms. I smiled and hugged him tightly. Damon hugged me and gently stoked my face. I smiled at him.

Damon looked at me smiling but there was worry in his eyes. Those eyes made me come back to reality. "What's wrong I asked" he shook his head and said "nothing Bell" I gave him a stern look and I sighted please I asked using my famous puppy dog eyes. I saw him falter then say fine fine just stop with the face.

I laughed and said tell me. Damon sighted and sat on the bed with me in his arms. I looked at him and blushed because I remembered my old thoughts when James held me captive. I remembered wanting Damon to be with me I had called him MY Damon. I smiled at the thought. And Damon looked at me what? He said. I shook my head you first I said.

Damon nodded and said " I was so worried Bell two whole weeks and no one knew a thing about where you were, if you were okay, or even if you were alive. Tears pricked my eyes. I'm sorry I mumbled my voice muffled by his chest wish I found myself hugging.

Damon sighted "what were you thinking Bell? I told you not to wonder alone, I told you being friends with me was a bad idea and that you might get hurt. I'm fine I said stubbornly to Damon. Damon sighted no you're not Bell look at you cover in bruises from head to toe, I think you may have even broke something he said.

I looked at myself and realized he was right. I also knew that if I kept looking I would start crying. I was not okay I was hurt physically and sacred mentally. I looked at him and I fought my tears. Damon sighted I'm sorry he said I was just scared I would lose you Bell. I can't lose you you're the most important thing to me now.

My eyes searched his face and I smiled when I saw the sincerity in them. Really? I asked, he chuckled really really he smiled. I laughed and wrinkling my nose I said I probably stink, I'm going to take a shower. Damon nodded and set me on the ground. I suddenly looked around and I said Damon. Hum he asked. Where exactly am I? He smiled o right at my house in my room. I looked around in awe.

Damon noticed and said go take a shower then we can talk more and I will give you a tour. I smiled and kissed his cheek okay I said. He smiled and said o and Bella. Yea I said you do stink he laughed before running downstairs vampire speed. I scowled and stomped my foot grumbling under my breath.

I heard Damon laugh and I rolled my eyes knowing he would he had herd my childish tantrum. I walked into the room and I took off what I guess was one of Damon's shirts. The shirt was all back and it fitted me like a dress since I was so small. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up.

Once the water was warm I jumped in and washed myself. I was carful with myself since I was so sore. Everything hurt. I gave a small whimper as I saw a purplish bruise on my ribs. I sighted and sat down on the floor.

I let a few tears fall as flashbacks danced in my mind. That was all it took for me to finally break, I started bawling my eyes out. I quickly finished the shower and I got out wrapping myself in a big black fluffy towel. I heard a small knock in my door and I knew it was Damon.

Come in I said as another sob ripped form my chest. Damon was inside and I was in his arms in a second. He walked me to the bed as I continued to cry. I got his shirt all wet but he did not seem to mind. I stayed close to him and I told him everything that happened. Damon seemed frozen after I told him.

I had stopped crying a little while ago and I was just sitting there in Damon's arms still in the towel. Damon finally snapped out of it and looked down at me. I'm so sorry he said after a few minutes of silence. He gently sat me on the bed. Here he said handing me a bag of clothes. Your sister dropped them off. She knows I'm here I asked? He slowly nodded only she and Stefan know.

Do does she know I asked him, he looked at me and nodded Stefan told her. I nodded and got the bag of clothes. IL be outside he said and left. I quickly changed into the clothes and I called him back in. Damon came in and once again moved me into his arms. He took me downstairs with him and sat me on the kitchen counter.

I looked at him and he looked at me his eyes flickered to my lips and breath hitched. My heart skipped a few beats. Damon looked at me seriously and slowly leaned in. My eyes moved to his lips and I leaned towards him. Our lips centimeters apart.

He took the lead and touched his lips to mine. My eyes closed and my hands went around his neck. His hands rested on my hips. I locked my legs around his waist. I felt my heart fill with happiness and my body with warmth. I saw fireworks and after a few minutes we pulled apart. Wow was the only thought running through my mind.

AN: OMG THEY KISSED umm so anyways hey guys I have excellent news. I FINALLY GOT A BETA. Also I edited all of my chapters. Please re read the story so you're not lost I changed A LOT OF THINGS INCLUDING TITLES. Also please be patient my beta is busy so I'm going to keep posting chapters and as they get edited I will exchange them so I suggest re reading the story every now and then I will let you know when the whole story has been reviewed thanks a ton . Tell me what you think also don't forget to review please.


	19. Rejection

Rejection

(Chapter 19)

Damon's P.O.V

I KISSED BELLA, O MY GOD I was in shock. I had no idea what had taken over my body and made me lean in. The kiss was amazing every single bit of it. I felt fireworks and it stirred feeling in me that I thought were not possible for me to feel anymore. The kiss ended and she looked at me. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and saw that she felt the same way I was feeling.

That one looks she gave me made me lose all my senses. I looked at her lips and I wanted to kiss her again. That mere thought scared the crap out of me. I was Damon Salvatore the bad brother, the monster. I never got the girl. Why should I get her? All these thought were haunting me.

Looking at her sweet and innocent face I knew she deserved better. She deserved someone who would protect her and would make her happy. I could never give her that. Being with me only put her in danger. I was not willing to risk it. As usual I hid my feeling and I looked at her with an indifferent look.

Bella's face fell at my looks and my heart broke on the inside. I was a monster I thought. I cleared my throat and finally spoke. "I'm sorry Bella that should not have happened" Bella's eyes filled with tears and she slowly nodded okay she murmured quietly.

Bella jumped down from the counter and she stood in front of me. Her face was tinted pink but her beautiful eyes were filled with hurt. "I know I'm not perfect Damon and I'm sorry you regret the kiss because it was the best moment of my life" Those words made me halt. Maybe... I stared to think to myself maybe this can work we can make it work… No I mentally yelled just this once I would not be selfish.

Bella seemed to sense my decision because the hope she had in her eyes melted. She looked at me and said "why?" I thought of my words for a few seconds and I looked at her because Bella I just don't feel that way, I got caught up in the moment and I'm sorry."

"I love Katherine I always have I always will" I lied threw my teeth. Truth be told since I met Mirabella I hardly ever thought of her. When I was with Mira it made me realize small things about Katherine I had not thought of or minded before. Bella was such a good choice and that was why I had to let her go.

Mirabella's P.O.V

The words that came out of his mouth broke my heart and I realized what he said. "I love Katherine I always have I always will" I suddenly realized I had been holding on to futile hope. He would never love me. I was just a girl committing with the love of a women. Since the beginning it was doomed to end this way.

The rejection that flew threw me still hurt. I looked into his icy blue eyes and hoped with all my might this was some sort of prank. I hoped it was a trick of the light or that I was having a nightmare. Eventually I noticed what he said and pushed me tears. "Then I hope you and Katherine are very happy together when you find her." I told him even though I was dead inside.

I gave a half turn and I pasted a fake smile on my face. I cover up my feeling and I said can we eat?" Damon nodded in a robotic way. I went and sat at the table. Damon moved around the kitchen and made me a sandwich. I ate it without a word, I felt Damon's eyes on me the whole time but I just couldn't look up. I knew that if I met his gaze I would surly cry.

Damon seemed to notice I was upset because he said. "Your sister will be here soon" I simply nodded in response. Damon sighted and said "Bella" I responded by looking at him Damon I want to be alone please" Damon nodded and move out of the kitchen to what I guessed was the living room.

Damon's P.O.V

I felt dead inside, I guess now I really was the walking dead. I walked into the living room and headed straight for my liquor cabinet. I was goging to get a cup when I juts settle for the whole bottle. Bella was still in the kitchen and had not come out.

I slugged the bottle down as I looked at the fire place. I wanted to punch myself in the face. How could I say that to her? She had been there for me she was my best friend and I had to go and be a dick. I ruined everything with her and I was sure I lost her. I rejected the one and only girl who truly wanted me for me. I guess I really was stupid I thought to myself. What had I done?

(AN: I Know I'm annoying sorry guys but wow 2 chapters in 2 day amazing right? Anywhoddle why don't you guys review? I need help pretty please. Guys I have some question please PM me or leave me a review with the answers. (One last thing for all of those that said u wanted Mirabella to become a vampire I'm sorry but I thought about it and I got a better idea so im really sorry hope it did not disappoint you too much.)

What should happen between Mirabella and Damon?

Do you guys want a Katherine appearance?


	20. Running

Running

(Chapter 20)

Mirabella's P.O.V

_*1 hour later*_

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Jenna to come get me. I had just finished talking to Liz or better known as Sherriff Forbes. I told her the makeup story Elena had helped me make up. The story consisted of me wondering to the forest to go on a walk and some random guy kidnapping me.

I had been held captive outside of town but I had managed to get away. Damon had found me and brought me to my house to clean myself up and he had called Elena who brought me close.

The story was very believable and if I had not experienced it I would have believed it. Elena had come to the boarding house 5 minutes after mine's and Damon little argument.

I had not said a word to Damon or even looked him in the eye. This did not go UN noticed by Elena and she soon captured me and told me we would talk once we got home. _Home_, the only place I wanted to go to right now more than ever.

I waited in the couch in between Elena and Stefan. I was sandwiched in between the two love birds who kept anxiously looking at one another after looking form Damon to me. The silence was driving me mad. An awkward silence hung between us.

I could no longer stand it and I cleared my throat loudly causing everyone to jump and look at me questioningly. In a small voice I asked Elena if I could go outside. The fact that I asked her permission and that I sounded so broken probably shocked her so she simply nodded.

Elena looked at me worriedly and I hesitated for a second. "Want to me?" I asked my sister who looked shocked. She once again nodded and stood up walking with me to the door. I felt both of the Salvatore brothers' stares bore into mine and my sister's retreating figures.

_*outside*_

Elena sat down on the railing, I sat next to her and she looked at me. "You wanted to talk" I said in my small voice. She cleared her throat and said "Mira, I know you must be so confused but please let me explain" I instantly knew what she was talking about. "Don't worry Elena, I already knew way before you did" I told her effectively getting her to stop looking at me and stare at me confused.

I sighted and I explained everything to her about meeting Damon and finding out, I told her about our meeting. I knew that both the boys were listening to us but I kept telling her.

Elena was shocked to say the least, what I did not expect was the slap that I suddenly felt. My head snapped to the side and I felt the stinging sensation across my face. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at my sister. Shoot up from my seat and I tore of running ignoring her calls for me. I ran and I did not look behind me.

Elena's P.O.V

Mirabella was looking around and was fidgeting nervous. I knew from her expression that she was annoyed but something was wrong. She looked so sad and broken. I also kept noticing the looks Damon sent her way whenever he thought me or Stefan were not looking.

Mirabella snapped and finally asked me if she could go outside. I was shocked that she would ask me since she never asked me anything and I simply nodded. She soon asked me if I wanted to go and I followed her out. Mirabella and I sat in the railing in front of the house and she told me that I had wanted to talk to her.

I was worried because I was sure she was freaking out about what she had seen. From what we had gathered her kidnapper had been a vampire and the bandages around her neck told me she had been bitten. I had not really paid much attention to her wounds till now.

I told her that I needed to explain and what shocked me was what she told me. Mirabella confessed that she already knew and she told me all about her and Damon. I was PISSED. HOW COULD SHE BE SO STUDPID AND IRRESPONSIBEL TO BE AROUN A VAMPIRE?

I was so mad I did not notice what I did till I felt my hand connect with her face. I slapped her and I slapped her hard. Her head snapped to the side and I froze. She turned to me with a look of pure hurt she got up and ran off.

O no what had I done I thought as I yelled after her to come back. She ran and did not turn back. I whirled and ran inside the house to see the boys in a heated argument.

Tyler's P.O.V

I was out stretching in the park. I was getting ready to go for a jog. All of a sudden I head someone sob and I saw a young girl running towards me. Well not towards me but in the direction I was in. She kept running and as she got closer I recognized her as Mirabella. Elena's and Jeremy's little sister. "Hey" I called loudly to get her attention.

Mirabella looked up and I saw a red angry mark on her face, I also saw her all bandaged up. I ran towards her and I was shocked when she threw herself in my arms. "Wow hey easy there" I told her as she collided with me, I held her small shaking body.

"You're okay" I said soothingly. Mirabella looked at me and said "I hate her" she then collapsed and my eyes widened. I caught her and picked her up. "Aw crap" I said as I took off running to my house.


	21. Jealousy

Jealousy

(Chapter 21)

Damon's P.O.V

I heard them and I heard the sound of Elena's slap on Bella's cheek. It made me flinch knowing how much that would hurt specially judging from sound. I suddenly saw red and I wanted to go strangle Elena. Who the hell did she think she was slapping MY Bella.

I was suddenly blurring threw the door only to be stopped by Stefan. A growl escaped my throat and I whirled around punching Stefan in the face. Stefan flew and hit the floor with a loud _THUD._

Elena suddenly came running in and she saw Stefan. She turned and was about to yell at me probably slap me but then she saw my murderous expression. Elena whimpered and ran hiding behind a now standing and pissed looking Stefan.

I glared at Elena hiding behind Stefan and said WHAT DID YOU DO? My voice sounded cold and deadly. This caused Elena to flinch and Stefan to wrap a protective arm around her. I rolled my eyes and repeated my question. Elena in a shaky voice said I y- y- yelled at her and slapped her. I growled my face changing to my true self and I saw her whimper.

Stefan let out a growl also changing he fangs peeking form his lips. Don't bring her into this; you don't even know what happened he said sticking up for Elena. O I know what happened I yelled glaring and now I'm going to find B- Mirabella I said catching my mistake. Stefan gave me a puzzled look as I ran off. He didn't try to stop me.

I ran and ran till I caught a whiff of her scent. She smelled of strawberries and roses. I rolled my eyes knowing I sounded like a love sick idiot. I shrugged not caring and started looking around looking form something that might tell me where she went.

Her scent disappeared and it worried me, it was obvious she had been here a while ago. I mentally punched myself knowing I should have acted faster and came after her instead of arguing with my brother and his stupid girlfriend.

I scowled, and I realized shed been gone for about 30 minutes. 30 minutes and I was already going mental, maybe I shouldn't have said what I did, I should have been honest. God I'm so stupid I thought and continued looking. My phone suddenly rang and I looked down at it annoyed.

I saw Elena's name flash on my phone and I hesitated but answered. She wouldn't be calling unless it was important I thought to myself. I knew that she was scared of how I acted and I didn't think she was stupid enough to call me and anger me more.

_Damon, Elena's voice said I I know where Mira is. _I almost dropped the phone as excitement and relief flooded threw me. _Where? I asked her, she hesitated and said in the Lockwood mansion with Tyler. _ That's all I needed to hear.

I hung up and didn't let her finish as I ran towards the Lockwood mansion. I slowed down as I neared since couldn't risk getting seen running at supernatural speed. Richard and Carol were both in the secret vampire council and if they saw me they probably stake me there and there.

A funny thought crossed my mind as I smirked to myself knowing they wouldn't be able even if they tried since I was almost 200 years old. I walked and I crossed part of the house but I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the scene before me.

A wave of jealousy passed threw me but it was mixed with anger, regret, and hurt. I stood there frozen not moving or attempting to. I watched the scene. I hated admitting it but Mirabelle had become a huge part of my life.

I don't, mean just knowing that I am in love with her, but she wormed herself into my heart and soul. She did the impossible and cracked the Damon rock. I worked so hard to keep and play the cold guy. The bad brother.

Somehow Bella saw threw all that and saw the real Damon the one I was before it all shot to hell when I turned into a vampire. Bella knew all the bad things yet she didn't run, she stayed and she trusted me. All I did was hurt her. This was proof of how bad I was for her but I couldn't help my emotions.

I could not control who I loved or hated. I loved Bella and that wasn't going to go away, it wasn't a silly crush I could outgrow. This was love the most powerful thing on this planet. If I'm being honest I didn't want it to go away. This is why I was so jealous. As if knowing I was looking Bella's head snapped up toward me and she met my eyes.

She whispered one word that had I not been a vampire I would not have heard it, heck or seen her lips move. That one word held so much power and it was a simple word. _Damon._


	22. Confessions

Confessions

(Chapter 22)

Bella's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open; everything was black for a second. The last thing I remembered before falling unconscious was running to Tyler and then him calming me down. _How embarrassing I thought to myself. _Then I remembered telling him I hater her.

Her, I meant Elena Gilbert, yes my sister but I'm pretty sure. Tyler had no idea who she was or what I was talking about. As I kept thinking the door opened and I looked and saw Tyler standing there with a small smile and worried eyes.

Hey... he said hesitantly Hi, I replied in a small embarrassed voice. To make matters worse a blush rose on my cheek as I noticed that Tyler was in fact shirtless, my eyes unintentionally wondered down his body and my mouth dropped open as I saw he had a six pack.

Tyler mist have noticed my eyes because he cleared his throat and laughed. My eyes snapped to meet his face and I blushed like crazy red and he asked in a teasing voice enjoying the view. No, yes, no, I mean I guess I'm sorry I blurted out while I felt my face burn red. He chuckled; chill I'm just messing with you. His teasing attitude ended and a concerned look crossed his face.

I sighted knowing what he was going to say, he looked at me and said in a soft voce afraid I would break, what happened to you Bella? My eyes were casted downwards but snapped up hearing him call me my nickname. Y- You know my name I stuttered. _O great I stuttered, nice going Bella I'm sure he thinks you're so stupid. _Tyler surprised me by laughing yea I know your name he says you're Elena and Jeremy's sister.

Hearing her stupid name brought back unpleasant thoughts so I simply nodded. Somehow I expected that, I didn't really think he would know me for me why would he? I was a nobody. Surprisingly it didn't bother me as much as it should; I guess liking Damon had its plus side. Damon that name made me feel such happiness and such pain at the same time.

Without noticing my face turned into a pout and he smiled then said, you're cute when you pout. I blushed and smiled thank you I said shyly he chuckled and said so... Want to talk about what happened? I looked at him and sighted yea I guess I said.

30 minutes later I told Tyler the whole story leaving out the vampire's obviously. I event told him about Damon, I couldn't help but notice that he stiffened when I told him what went down with Damon and me. After ranting o him he looked at me and there were some sadness in his eyes. He opened his mouth and said do you really want to know what I think?

I looked at him and nodded my head eagerly. Well to start I think he is an ass for kissing you then practically dumping you. I could sense the anger in him as he spoke and practically spat Damon's name the way I did Elena's.

He continued after watching my reaction, I made sure to wipe my face of any emotion. He continued then I think it's stupid because well you're beautiful and smart and kinds and funny and bubbly and outgoing. He continued to rant about me making me turn a scarlet read. I had no idea he even knew who I was but boy was I wrong.

Turns out Tyler thought I was really cool but was afraid to approach me thinking I would turn him down because he was a "jock". I had reassured me that I would never and he had smiled. Tyler then told me how if I didn't want to go back to my house I could stay here. I had politely declined since this would not look pretty. Sleeping over at guy's houses and what not. He seemed disappointed but I called it a trick of the light.

Tyler and I talked and talked. I practically knew everything about him and he even told me about his dad which I thought was sweet of him to trust me. I told him his dada was a dick and that made him laugh making me feel good. I also told him he was more than welcome at my house when he needed to escape and he thanked me.

It wasn't very late but I did know I was missing for a few hours. Ahh what the heck it's not as if they were looking for me I told myself. I was sitting new to Tyler watching a movie when suddenly I got and odd feeling. I turned around and I saw Damon standing there looking at me. I could barely make his figure out but obviously with his vampire ability's he could see me as clear as if I was in front of him.

So many emotions passed through me at that moment. The first one was happiness then bashfulness, curiosity and lastly confusion. I looked at him and I hid a small smile as my heart thumped loudly. I would have thought it would jump out of my chest. I blushed as I realized he probably heard me. Damon, I said almost inaudibly. Without much thought I said Ty.

Tyler who was engrossed with the movie turned and looked at him hearing his name yes? He said. IL be right back I told him a silly smile on my face. Tyler gave me an odd look but nodded going back to the movie. Boys, I thought with a roll of my eyes. I got up and practically ran to the door. I opened the door and rant to the street and jumped into Damon arms. Why? You ask IL tell you why.

Damon Salvatore has captured my heart, after my talk with Tyler I realized that I had indeed fallen in love with my best friend. I promised I would always be there for him and I intended to keep it. So what he didn't return my feelings I still loved him and I wanted him happy so I hugged him with all my strength. Damon's arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled.

Damon's P.O.V

I watched her as she smiled then blushed. Her heart was going crazy. My undead heart felt happy at seeing her again. And I was pleasantly surprised as she jumped in my arms.

It took me a second to register what was going on but eventually I wrapped my arms around her returning the embrace. Her scent was intoxicating and I smiled burying my face in her silky curls. Damon she said after a while. Hum was my genius response.

Bella let out one of her bell like laughs and said what are you doing here she said still holding me but looking at me. My icy blue eyes met her beautiful ocean blue ones. I needed to find you I told her honestly. She smiled and I tiled her head to side and I saw a bruise on her face. My hate for the other brunette suddenly grew.

I suppose I should be thankful Bella was here otherwise I might just tear Elena's head of. She looked at me and gave me a small sad smile. I frowned and she said it ok. No its not I said shortly. She smiles and said can you take me home?

Home, yes I can do that I thought but I need to tell her fist and so I simply nodded. She smiles okay, let me tell Tyler. At the sound of his name I freeze. Bella was not only the girl who owned my heart but also my best friend and I realized that was the guy she liked.

Jealousy shot threw me and a low growl escaped my lips. Bella looked at me oddly. I faked a smile but she saw right threw me as usual. What wrong she asked, nothing responded. Bella shot me a glare and I sighted knowing she won't give up. IL tell you later okay? I promise her. She hesitates but finally nods running back to the house she came from.

Back to his house, and I watch her. Bella comes back a few minutes late with that dazzling smile of her. Instantly my other emotions disappear and are replaced by happiness. _God get a grip Damon! You sound like a love sick puppy. _She smiles and I open my arms whish she hops into. I smile and say ready? She rolls her eyes and nods, I smirk and run.

She clings tighter to me and I run, and I smile in satisfaction. She notices this because she pulls back form me and smacks me then resumes her position with a vice like grip. Instead of taking her home I run to the woods. To a specific part of the woods to be exact. I watch as her face turns to one of confusion then recognitions she sees where I'm heading.

She looks at me and I smile as I stop at the place where my life was changed forever. The spot I saw a young girl crying and then I meet her and she flipped my world around. Bella hops down from my arms and I keep my arms on her to steady her knowing she gets dizzy easily. Bella catches her balance and then smiles and I let go.

What are we doing here she asks. I give her a small smile and I said I have a confession to make. She looks at me and nods encouraging me. I take a deep breath and say.

This place means a lot to me, because a while ago I came here and to be honest I came here with all the wrong intentions but instead I found out that something that changed my life forever I confessed to her. She gave me a questioning look and I looked her in the eyes and said you. Mirabella looked shocked then she gave me a small smile.


End file.
